Strawberry Flavored
by vastare
Summary: It was mind boggling how Leon could turn an innocent question into something completely different. SoraLeon pairing. Gift fic for Royal blueKitsune.


**Okay, this a gift fic for my dear friend Royal blueKitsune. Personally I think, this could have turned out better, but oh well. Sorry if there are any mistakes, but I don't have a beta for this. **

**Anyways hope you like this girl! Oh and Merry Christmas everyone! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star or the characters**

**Strawberry Flavored**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

---

Rich auburn eyes were fixed on the calendar on the wall next to the bed. The pink colored pieces of paper stood out against the creme colored walls and looked definitely strange in comparison with the rest of furniture in the room.

Still the white kitty smiling fondly at the top of each month's name was too cute to ignore and after much pouting, her boyfriend had allowed her to buy the pink monstrosity as he had dubbed it.

It was clear to her that he did not like pink, but she guessed it was a guy thing. Most guys definitely did not like the color. Brushing the thought aside she focused on the reason why she had been staring at the calendar to begin with.

Leon's birthday was about three days away and she really wanted to do something special for him. The first idea that had popped in her head was a cake, but the only problem was that she didn't know what flavor he liked.

It felt strange to say the least that she didn't know what flavor cake he liked, but she had to face it, that it hasn't been too long since they've been living together. It was all so new to her...being with someone...and having to live with that person.

Still she had nothing to complain...until now it has been total bliss. Not only did her dear boyfriend like to spoil her in every possible way. He was also the most caring and sweetest person, she had ever known. And to think people referred to him as cold-hearted.

A fond smile tugged at her lips as she brushed a strand of dark cherry colored hair behind her ears. She really needed to get her hair cut. The rouge colored mane was almost halfway her back right now. She really wanted to cut it, but it seems that he loved her hair long. He certainly did show his appreciation, by running his fingers through it each time he had a chance. She giggled at the thought.

Turning on her side, she fixed her gaze on the man sitting next to her.

Her eyes ran appreciatively on his lean and tall form. His back was resting against the headboard of the bed, while the sheets were pulled at his waist. With his chest bare and silver hair cascading along his back and shoulders and eyes fixed intently on the book in hands, he was the perfect picture of intelligent sexiness.

Leon Oswald, her boyfriend was certainly a god amongst men.

God, she could really jump him right now.

Bad Sora, bad, she mentally chastised herself.

If it had been a few months prior, she would have probably flushed at the thought, but thanks to a certain silver haired adonis, her innocent mind had been corrupted. Seriously, the man was a pervert! He knew exactly which buttons to push or better said which parts of her body to touch, to leave her panting for breath and moaning out his name, while he did the most sinful of things to her.

This time, she couldn't help but blush at the thought. Still she blamed those thoughts completely on the delicious french seducer sitting calmly next to her. He seemed completely oblivious to what she was thinking at the moment and she was glad.

Pushing the thoughts away, she focused on her earlier question. What flavor did Leon like? He did love chocolate quite a bit, but of course most of the time, the delicious and quite addicting substance would be covering her body and he would be the one licking it off. Cheeks turned red in embarrassment. May was right Leon was corrupting her.

She scowled, not quite understanding why her mind kept wandering to dangerous paths. Her deep auburn eyes once again focused on the acrobat and she felt a bit bad for disturbing him. She knew how much he loved to read. However she really wanted an answer to her question.

"Leon."

As expected she instantly had his attention. The Kaleido Star's Pegasus slowly lowered the book to gaze at the petite woman laying on the bed next to him. A small smile lit up his face as his eyes met hers.

"What is it Sora?" He asked lowering the book in his lap.

She smiled softly at him and he found himself momentarily mesmerized by her full soft rouge lips, who looked quite inviting at the moment. She probably didn't know what kind of book he was reading, but if she did she would most likely be doing a perfect impression of a tomato. The book had some rather steamy scenes to say the least.

And being a red-blooded male, it was only natural for him to feel slightly 'inspired'.

"What flavor do you like?" She asked sitting up, causing the sheet to slid down her body and pool at her waist.

A part of him was slightly disappointed to see her wearing a soft lilac spaghetti strap top, especially when his mind had conjured the picture of her completely bare in front of his eyes.

God the picture alone, made tiny prickles of desire swim through his body. He had to face it, he was a pervert, but God who could resist such a tempting picture. The woman didn't have the faintest idea, how sexy she could be. There was just something about the innocence that she radiated that seemed to undo him.

The first time, they had made love, she had been a nervous wreck and although most men would have found it aggravating, he had found it endearing.

Of course he had been more than willing to teach her everything and she had been quite eager to learn.

"Leon."

He blinked a few times, before focusing on her face once again. He hadn't even noticed it, but he had completely zoned up for a moment.

"Sorry. Why do you want to know what flavor I like?"

He watched in amusement and curiosity as her cheeks heated up and became a soft pink color.

"Next week is your birthday and I wanted to make you a cake, but I don't know what flavor you like." She muttered softly, brushing a strand of rose colored hair behind her ear.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling at the endearing act. No matter what he did, he couldn't get enough of the way she would become all shy to certain circumstances. She should already be accustomed to them, but for some reason or another she still managed to blush for the simplest of things and he found it cute.

"Strawberry."

The petite redhead cocked her head to the side, not having expected that at all.

"Why strawberry?" The curiosity made him chuckle.

However the next thought in his head made him smirk. A shiver of excitement ran through Sora's body as she watched him lean closer to her. Before she could even blink, he was already upon her, one arm wrapped around her petite waist. She gasped as he nuzzled her neck softly while his hand ran along her side and settled comfortably and yet suggestively on her waist.

"Let me think." He murmured huskily in her ear, while expert fingers kneaded the soft flesh at her waist.

She swallowed hard, knowing that she was indeed in a lot of trouble. Leon had just turned her innocent question into something completely different...and yet she couldn't get herself to complain. Not with the way, he was laying soft openmouthed kisses on her neck.

"Strawberry is sweet." She let out a startled sound when his tongue darted out to trace the shell of her ear. She instinctively dug her tiny nails into his thigh, where she had unknowingly placed her hands a while ago. Deep chuckle met her ears and she found herself almost melting in his arms.

Still it was clear that it was far from over. Leon decided that he rather liked the predicament they were in and he would certainly make the most of it now. He ran his fingers through her long hair, delighting in the way the strands flitted through his fingers. Placing another well-placed kiss on the juncture between her shoulder and her neck, he was satisfied to watch goosebumps erupt on her skin.

"Leon." She whispered, breathlessly and he couldn't help, but grin against her neck.

"Strawberry, it's also quite delicious." His hot breath caressed the sensitive skin and caused the fine hairs on her neck to stand on end.

She was shivering, but it definitely had nothing to do with cold, in fact she was feeling rather hot. She almost whimpered when he easily inserted his hand under her tank top and caressed her flat stomach. His large hand felt warm against her skin, making her shudder slightly and her toes curl, when his fingers skimmed close to her belly button.

He smirked as he felt her breathing grow labored. He was almost there.

"And strawberry is addicting." She let out a squeak, when he bit her shoulder lightly.

Slightly backing away from her, he smirked at her. Her cheeks were already flushed and he hadn't even done anything yet. Sora bit her lower lip as he stared intently at her. The butterflies in her stomach increased in volume, especially when that hand of his moved closer and closer to her chest.

She knew, he was playing with her. Still instead of being angry, it excited her even further.

"Addicting?" She asked softly, her face only inches away from his as he leaned towards her once again. His larger frame towered over her and for a moment she felt like a prey caught by a predator.

He made a approving sound in the back of his throat, while he slowly and guided her and gently laid her down so that he was on top of her. Silver hair fell along his shoulders tickling her bare skin and she would have probably giggled, if it wasn't for the sultry way, he was gazing at her.

He easily raised the top, to expose her flat tummy. The muscles jumped under his touch and he chuckled lightly. By now it was clear to Sora what Leon wanted and there was certainly no way she was going to protest.

"And there's one more reason, why I like strawberry." He whispered, fingers tracing imaginary circles on her stomach.

"There is?"She asked softly, more out of instinct than out of real curiosity, seeing that her mind and body were too focused on those devilish hands of his that were leisurely divesting her from her clothes.

Once again he offered her that mysterious smirk, but instead of putting his answer in words, he decided to show her. Without saying a word, he sealed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and slow, but he certainly took his time to taste her hidden secrets as his skillful tongue brushed against hers in a slow and sensual dance.

Nevertheless to her disappointment, he decided to break the kiss. Biting back the disappointed sound that wanted to leave her lips, she focused her dazed eyes on him. He once again neared his face, so that their lips were almost touching.

"Tell me, Sora have I ever told you that you taste like strawberry?"His hot breath dancing on her lips. .

"What?" She gazed surprised at him, causing him to chuckle lightly at her expression. She certainly wasn't expecting that. Leon had to admit that she was truly clueless at times. Nevertheless he had more important business to attend to.

He had always spoiled her, so it would be only fair for her to spoil him too. He watched in amusement as her eyes grew large as he fixed her with a rather heated gaze.

"I've decided that I want my present now." The way his deep blueish violet eyes lit up, assured her that she would not be leaving this bed any time soon. Still her curiosity got the best of her.

"What are you talking about..." She was abruptly cut off, as he kissed her once again.

Whatever protest she might have had, was cut off as he made sure to explore 'his present' in every possible way.

---


End file.
